detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 80
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 79 |- !Next volume: |Volume 81 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 80 was released on July 18, 2013 in Japan. Cast |} Vampire's Mansion Anime Episode 712-715: Heiji Hattori and the Vampire Mansion 'File 840 - The Serial Killer's Plan ' 'People ' Delivery Service Anime Episode 722-723: Sweet and Cold Delivery Service 'Characters introduced ' 'File 841 - Undelivered Goods ' 'File 842 - A Cat's Home Delivery Service ' 'File 843 - A Parcel for Kudo-samakata ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan makes the deliverymen take Hiroshi Agasa's cake to the Kudo Residence, where Subaru Okiya is staying. Subaru notices that someone needs help and makes the deliverymen give Conan a mobile phone. However, they find out the Detective Boys were in the truck and try to kill them. Tooru Amuro arrives just in time to save them after fighting the two men, thanks to the note Conan sent to the Poirot. Subaru watches Amuro from his house. The two deliverymen had killed someone and were trying to get an alibi. 'People ' Our Territory Anime Episode 727-728: The Treasure Chest Filled with Fruits 'File 844 - Today's Fruits ' 'File 845 - Our Territory ' 'File 846 - The Magic Lock ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Wataru Furuya. Fruit of the trunk lock was fake. Steel shackle can be pulled out by the easy way. People have adapted wataru furuya lock is only evidence that he is a bad apple in the trunk is a fruit found in the time lost to the number one . Cause the body to have a reason not to eat is wataru furuya . At the end of the sera with the threat of gangster conan the apple , if consumed in large quantities can be toxic . The villains show itself . 'People ' Yumi's Love Story Anime Episode 731-732: The Ex-Boyfriend Living Next to a Crime Scene 'Characters introduced ' 'File 847 - Until I Collect All Seven ' Naeko's friend Sakurako called Naeko that someone is dead inside the apartment and Yumi met the apartment resident next-door named Shukichi Haneda who was her boyfriend and revealed that to the Detective Boys and Yumi looking at him with a not-him-again face. 'File 848 - A Well-prepared Move ' 'File 849 - Taiko's Optimal Moves ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Naganobu Itami. He committed the murder to put a stop to his wife's addiction to buying stocks. At the end it is revealed that Shukichi Haneda is a professional shogi player. Due to an encounter in the past with his now ex-girlfriend Yumi, he believed that winning the seven shogi titles (Meijin, Ryu-oh, Kisei, Oi, Oza, Kioh and Osho) would win her heart. 'People ' A Shrine to Remember Anime Episode 734: Jodie's Memories and the Cherry Blossom Viewing Trap 'Characters introduced ' 'File 850 - Bourbon's Objective ' Conan arranged a secret meeting with Jodie to reveal to her that the true identity of |Bourbon and Scar Akai was actually a man called Tooru Amuro, who was working at Poirot. Conan asked the FBI to investigate why Amuro was still working at the Poirot even though he had achieved his goal. They met one of the flower viewers, named Touhei Benzaki, who said that he was the husband of the woman who was going to tape Jodie's eyes and mouth back in the Bank Robbery case. He also said that he had seen Scar Akai a few days ago. Conan wondered why Amuro still disguised as Scar Akai even though he thought that Shuichi was already dead. Haibara asked Conan who Shuichi was, because she had the feeling that he was like someone she knew: Dai Moroboshi. Conan awkwardly evaded the topic by telling her that the person called Shuichi had already died, however, a murder occurred before he could finish his words. 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 71-80 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes